Coll Boy and Evil Girl
by TyaWuryWK
Summary: Pertengkaran antara pangeran-pangeran sekolah dan Para gadis sexy idola siswa. WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk,YunJae,YeWook,KangTeuk,HanChul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"COOL BOY AND EVIL GIRL"

Author : TyaWonKyu

Cast : WonKyu,HaeHyuk,HanChul,KangTeuk,YeWook,YunJae

Rated : T

Warning : GS,kalau gak suka gak usah di baca.

"HAPPY READING"

"kyaaaa... ommo choi siwon kau sangat keren"

"Lee donghae i love you"

"Hangeng oppaaaa"

"Ohhh kanginnie kau sexy sekali"

"Aaaaaa yesungg,jadilah pacarku"

"Yunhooooo,kencanlah bersama kuuu"

Itulah kira kira teriakan teriakan yang setiap hari terdengar di SUPER JUNIOR HIGH SCOOL apabila Choi Siwon cs atau yang biasa di panggil "COOL BOY" oleh siswa siswi super junior high school sedang karena author sedang berbaik hati akan author kenalkan siapa saja anggota dari "Cool Boy".

CHOI SIWON, namja tampan yang memiliki lesung pipi yang sangat menawan,tinggi,tampan,dan adalah pewaris tunggal perusaan tersukses no 1 se korea yaitu Hyundai departement stor.#anggep aja gitu

LEE DONGHAE, namja yang tidak kalah tampan dari ,gagah,tapi kurang tinggi (hehehe..mian bang fishy).Anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar se korea yaitu Lee Corp,tapi soal kekayaan siwon lah yang paling kaya.

TAN HANGENG, namja asal cina yang berkuliah di korea,dia merupakan anak dari pengusaha perhotelan terbesar di adalah anggota yang paling ramah,banyak wanita yang mendekatinya karena keramahannya,dia juga tak kalah tampan dari donghae.

KIM KANGIN, namja yang sangat tangguh dan juga sexy,dia merupakan putra kedua dari pengusaha perhotelan tersukses se korea,jangan harap kau dengan mudah mendekatinya,karena sebelum kau mendekatinya,kau akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari nya.

KIM YESUNG,namja tampan namun memiliki aura yang mengerikan,putra pertama dari pemilik beberapa universitas di korea,jarang senyum dan juga pendiam.

JUNG YUNHO, namja cool yang selalu tebar pesona dan juga playboy,putra tunggal dari jung yoochun,pengusaha yang sudah mendirikan 20 cabang restoran ternama di korea dan cina.

Itulah profil singkat namja namja tampan yang di giai para siswi dan membuat iri para siswa di sm high school.

"Uhhhh berisik sekali sihh,aku jadi tidak bisa tidur" Keluh seorang gadis yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Biasa lah kyunnie,siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran pangeran sombong itu" Jawab seorang gadis yang bernaman eunhyuk terhadap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sahabatnya yang bernama kyuhyun.

"Omoo,yesung hari ini tamapan sekalii" seru gadis mungil yang bernama ryeowook kepada sahabatnya.

"KIM RYEOWOOKKKK" Teriakan serepak terlontar dari para gadis yang menjabat sebagai sahabat dari gadis yang bernama kim ryeowook itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa sihh,aku kan berkata jujur" Dengan innocent nya ryeowook menjawab teriakan para sahabatnya,tanpa menyadari bahwa raut sahabatnya sudah mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kelam.

"Astaga kim ryeowook apakah kau lupa bahwa kita itu anti dengan para namja sombong itu" Jawab leeteuk dengan sabarnya.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi,kita itu EVIL GIRL,kumpulan gadis gadis sexy,cantik,dan tentuu saja kaya,yang sangat anti dengan COOL BOY " Jawab heechul sang cinderella di evil girl.

"Pagi girls,oh ada apa? Muka kalian kusut sekalai." Tanya seorang gadis yang baru datang,dia bernama kim jaejong.

Ok,akan aku beritahu profil para gadis gadis sexy dan cantik yang tergabung dalam EVIL GIRL.

CHO KYUHYUN, gadis yang imut,sexy,cantik,dan juga kaya,putri tunggal pemilik Cho corp,perusahaan yang kesuksesannya setara dengan hyundai departement memiliki mulut yang pedas dan juga tingkat kejailan yang tinggi,tetapi bila sedang merajjuk,dia akan sangat imut,gadis yang suka menggoda siswa siswa tampan di super junior high scool.

LEE HYUKJAE, biasa di panggil yang hiper aktif,anak bungsu dari pemiilik agensi terkenal di korea dan juga di cina,memiliki body yang sexy,dan jangan lupa gumy smile yang dapat membuat siswa di super junior high school tidak berkedip bila ia sedang lewat.

KIM HEECHUL, gadis yang sangat cantik dan sexy,putri tunggal dari disainer ternama dunia kim min young dan pengusaha textile terbesar se korea kim memiliki mulut yang sama tajamnya dengan kyuhyun,bila sudah terganggu dia tidak akan melepaskan orang yang mengganggunya sebelum orang itu pingsan.

PARK JUNGSOO, biasa di panggil leeteuk,putri sulung dari pemilik beberapa rumah sakit besar memiliki sifat yang lembut,tetapi bila sudah berhadapan dengan kim kangin ia akan menjadi gadis yang sangat jahil,memiliki body yang sangat sexy dan juga wajah cantik.

KIM RYEOWOK,gadis mungil yang sangat polos,putri tunggal penyanyi ternama korea kim hyorin dan pengusahan real ested ter sukses se yang innocent kadang kadang membuat para sahabatnya gemas dengan tinngkah nya,sangat mengagumi kim yesung,tetapi sangat sebal dengan yesung apabila sifat sombongnya sudah keluar.

KIM JAEJONG, gadis yang pandai memasak,karena ibunya seorang chef terkenal di korea,baik tapi sangat galak,putri tunggal dari pasangan kim daesung dan juga kim seohyun,kim daesung adalah seorang pengusaha perhotel ternama di singapaura dan sok dekat dengannya,karena apabila iya tidak suka maka iya akan mengerjai orang tersebut sampai dia puas.

Hufftttt,ok itulah profil anggota EVIL GIRL,gadis gadis yang sangat mengerikan,dan hanya COOL BOY saja yang bisa melawan dan mendapatkan para gadis galak tersebut,ohh sepertinya ada keributan,mari kita lihat.

"Hyakkkkk kalian bisa diam tidak sih,hanya karena pria sombong saja kalian sampai heboh sekali" Teriak kyuhyun kepada para gadis yang sedang mengelilingi para anggota COOL karena teriakan kyhyun yang membahana tersebut,kerumunan yang tadinya sangat berisik kini mejadi diam seketika,takut sang putri evil mengamuk.

"ohhhhh,ternyata ada gadis evil oh,minggir kau,aku dan teman teman ku mau lewat" perintah siwon dengan wajah datar nya.

"Hyakkkkkkk choi siwon bodohhhh,bilang pada penggemarmu itu,jangan berisik!

Membuat orang sakit telinga saja!" Teriak kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah siwon.

"Baik princes kyu yang sexy" bisik siwon tepat di telinga kyuhyun dan setelah itu pergi dari tempat belum ada 2 langkah siwon kembali lagi ke hadapan kyuhyun lengkap dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Cup.. ciuman perpisahannya tertinggal cantik" dengan lancangnya siwon mencium pipi kyuhyun lalu di langsung pergi bersama temannya.

"CHOI SIWOONNNNNNN,berani sekali kau mencium kuuuuuu" murka kyuhyun yang tidak terima pipinya di cium oleh siwon.

"Minggir kau anak kecil,menghalangi jalanku saja" Dengan menyebalkannya yesung mengatai ryeowook dan menyuruhnya minggir.

"Heyy tuan berwajah alien,kau itu buta atau apa,jalan di depan mu itu masih luas!

Tak usah mengatai dan mengusirku seperti itu,aku ini gadis bertubuh mungil! Bukan anak kecil!" Murka ryeowook tepat di depan wajah yesung.

"Itu sama saja adik kecil" Bisik yesung tepat di depan wajah ryeowook,setelah itu ia pergi menyusul teman nya yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

"Dasar alien menyebalkannnn!" Teriak ryeowook dengan kencangnya,sampai teman temannya saja menutup telinga itu mempunyai suara yang merdu juga sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Sudah lah kim ryeowook,kau tidak sadar apa suaramu itu membuat telinga orang sakit,lagian kau itu bodoh atau apa,kau tidak mau di katai anak kecil,tapi kau menyebut diri mu mungi,ITU sama saja ryeowookkieeee!" Murka heechul kepada ryeowook,dia sudah terlalu gemas dengan tingkah ryeowook yang kelewat lugu,atau mungkin kelewat babo.

"Uhhh heechul unni menyebalakan sekali" Ryeowok mem pout kan bibirnya dan menggerutu dalam hati,ia cukup sadar untuk tidak menjawab kemurkaan sang cinderella ,karna ia takut terkena amukannya.

"Aku ingin sekali membalas dendam pada alien itu!" Ucap ryeowook kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku juga,tak akan ku lepaskan si choi pabboWon itu sebelum ia mendapatkan balasannya" gumam kyuhyun dengan aura evil yang mengerikan.

"Sudahlah gays nanti kita balas perbuatan para pria sombong itu" Sahut heechul ke pada sahabatnya lengkap dengan seringai evilnya.

"Itu pasti,aku juga ingin balas dendam pada ikan nemo dan beruang jelek itu,karena mereka telah mempermalukan ku dan jaejongie di jalan kesal sekali dengan namja ikan itu,karena kemarin dengan sombongnya ia mengendarai mobil barunya nya di depan ku dan jaejong saat kami sedang menunggu taxi,dan masalahnya dia sengaja melewatkan mobilnya di jalan yang tergenang air,sehingga air tersebut mengenai ku dan jaejong,dan dengan menyebalkannya ikan dan beruang jelek itu memberhentikan mobilnya dan menertawakan kami" Curhat eunhyuk panjang lebar yang di angguki oleh jaejong.

"Ok,nanti saat jam istirahat kita balas perbuatan mereka" Ucap kyuhyun kepada sahabatnya.

. . .TBC. . .

Penasaran dengan apa yang bakal mereka rencanakan,tunggu kelanjutannya,jangan lupa RIVIEW NEEEEE" ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"COOL BOY AND EVIL GIRL"

Author : TyaWonKyu  
Cast : WonKyu,HaeHyuk,HanChul,KangTeuk,YeWook,YunJae  
Rated : T  
Warning : GS,kalau gak suka gak usah di baca.

"HAPPY READING"

"Lalallallaaa,,,,," Seorang yeoja imut bersenandung riang di sepanjang koridor dengan menenteng satu kantung plastik yang berisi barang mencurigakan.

"Oh kyunnie kau membawa apa? Dan tumben kau pagi-pagi ceria sekali" Tanya sahabat kyuhyun aka leeteuk kepada sang maknae.

"Oh leeteuk eonni,aku membawa barang yang akan kita gunakan untuk membalas dendam pada namja-namja sok cool itu,kemarin kan sebelum istirahat kita sudah di pulangkan,jadi aku fikir balas dendamnya hari ini saja" Terang sang maknae lengkap dengan seringai di bibir sexy nya.

"KYUNNIEEEEEEEE" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul yeoja dengan ember di tangannya,tidak lupa dengan teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Aigoooo ryeowookkieee BERISIK!" Sahut sang anggel dan sang maknae secara bersamaan.

"Hehehe...mianhae eonni,kyu" Jawab ryeowook lengkap dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Ne..ne..ne..lalu untuk apa ember di tangan mu itu?"Tanya leeteuk.

"Masa eonni tidak tau?" Bukannya menjawab ryeowook malah balik bertanya pada sang anggel.

"Aigoo ryeowookieee,kalau aku tau aku tidak akan bertanya padamu!" Gemas leeteuk terhadap ke babo an eternal maknaenya yang sangat cempreng itu.

"Ohh aku tau,tumben sekali kau pintar ryeowookkie,pas sekali dengan apa yang aku bawa" Sahut sang maknae dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

"oh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian fikirkan,ya sudah aku ingin ke cafetaria dulu" Sahut leeteuk yang baru ingat bahwa ia tadi ingin ke cafetaria.

"Aku ikut,kebetulan perutku sangat lapar" Sahut kyuhyun pada leeteuk.

~~At Cafetaria~~  
"Oh tumben sekali kau belum sarapan kyu?" Sahut leeteuk yang heran pada kelakuan kyuhyun pagi ini,pertama ia heran karena sang maknae pagi pagi sekali sudah datang,dan juga ia bilang bahwa ia sangat lapar,karena biasanya kyuhyun itu selalu sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Oh aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi,aku buru buru datang agar choi pabo itu tidak tau rencanaku" Sahut kyuhyun santai.

"Memang kau merencanakan apa sih kyu? Aku jadi penasaran?" Tanya leeteuk yang sangat penasaran dengan rencana kyuhyun.

"Sini eonni aku kasih tau" Kyuhyun pun membisikkan rencananya kepada leeteuk.

"Wahhh bagus itu kyuu,bagaimana kalau sekali dayung 3 pulau terlampau i?" Saran leeteuk yang di angguk i oleh kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah eonni,ayo kita ke kelas,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjalankan rencanaku" Seru kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo"

~~At Class~~  
"Eonni sudah pas belum?" Tanya kyuhyun pada jaejong.

"Sudah kyui" Sahut jaejong.

"Kyuu ini aku bawakan ember tambahan" Sahut eunhyuk dari arah pintu.

"Ohhh,Sini eon aku pasang sekalian,sudah kau beri isi kan" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Sudahh" sahut eunhyuk.

"Kyuuu cepat turun,mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkir" Sahut heechul.

"Ok" Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya,kyuhyun segera turun dan bergabung bersama para sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Tiga..Dua..Sat.." Dengan serempak para gadis gadis itu menghitung mundur untuk kedatangan para pangeran tampan yang menyebalkan. # menurut  mereka lohh yaa..

"Tungguuuu,ada yang kurang" Dengan sedikit berteriak eunhyuk memotong perkataan para sahabatnya dan mengeluarkan pisang dari dalam tas nya.

"Untuk apa itu hyukkie eonni?" Dengan polos nya ryeowook bertanya pada eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah adik kecil ku yang KURANG pintar,kau tidak perlu tau" Dengan sadisnya heechul menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook lengkap dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Kyu,lempar ke depan" Eunhyuk memberikan kulit pisang yang dia pegang tadi untuk di lemparkan ke depan oleh kyuhyun.

"Tiga..Dua..Satuu" Koor para gadis-gadis sexy tersebut,dan setelah itu pintu terbuka dengan kencang nya.

Brakkk...  
Byurrrrr...  
Setelah bunyi pintu di banting muncu kelimal pangeran tampan dengan gaya cool nya,tepat dengan terbukanya pintu itu,bertepatan juga dengan tersiramnya kelima pangeran tampan tersebut dengan telur yang di campur air bekas mengepel dan di campur aduk hingga menghasilkan warna dan bau yang membuat orang-orang mual,menyusul dengan terigu yang membuat wajah dan rambut mereka putih.

"Hahaha,kalian kenapaa? Bau kalian sangat harumm" Dari arah belakang muncul sang pangeran ikan yang dengan percaya dirinya jalan kedepan melewati teman-temannya yang lain dan mengejek mereka.

Syuttttttt...  
Brukkkk...

"Awwwww,appo" Setelah mengejek teman-temannya,di detik berikutnya donghae sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Hahahaha..." Dengan serempak para anggota evil girl menertawakan para anggota cool boy yang terkena jebakan mereka.

"Haha,wajah kalian sangat tampannn" Dengan masih tertawa jaejoong memuji atau lebih tepatnya menghina wajah tampan para anggota cool boy yang berwarna putih karena terkena tepung,

"Hahaha,kalian sangat harummmm,astagaa hidungku saja sampai terpesona dengan wangi tubuh kalian" Kali ini sang angel di evil girl yang memuji wangi tubuh para pangeran tampan tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan nya.

Setelah selesai memuji lebih tepatnya mengejek para pangeran cool boy,para anggota evil girl berjalan menuju ke depan para pangeran tampan sambil menutup hidung.

"Ohh,gadis sexy yang tau pasti ini ulah kalian kan" Setelah diam cukup lama,sang ketua aka siwon membuka suara dan menatap tajam kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Oh benarkahh,tapi kami tidak mersa melakukannya tuh" Kyuhyun menjawab pernyatan siwon dengan suara yang di buat sangat sexy.

"Uhhh,kalian berendam dengan telur yaa,aigoo yesung oppa,kau sangat tampan" Dengan polosnya ryeowook bertanya sekaligus mengejek yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan aura yang mengerikan.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku gadis kecil yang nakal" Dengan nada datar yesung menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook.

"Uhhh pergi sana,bau kalian membuatku ingin muntah,aigoo apa kalian tidak punya parfum di rumah" Kali ini dengan sadis nya sang ratu evil mengusir para anggota cool boy yang menurutnya mengganggu ketenangan hidungnya.

"Hey cinderella,multmu itu sepertinya perlu di beri hadiah" Sahut hangeng yang kesal dengan ucapan heechul.

"Ayo kita membersihkan diri,aku sudah tidak betah dengan bau ini,dan juga sangat malas melihat ratu evil yang berkedok angel di depanku ini" Kangin dengan nada datarnya mengajak teman-temannya pergi dari hadapan anggota evil girl.

"Huuu,bergi sana,membuat kelas kotor saja" Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek nya mengusir kangin yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya tajam.

Setelah mendapat ejekan dari para anggota evil girl,para pangeran cool boy pergi dari hadapan anggota evil girl untuk mmbersihkan diri dan memikirkan cara untuk membalas perbuatan para gadis evil itu yang sudah mebuat mereka malu,lalu di belakangnya donghae mengikuti dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih dan memegangi pinggang dan bokongnya.

"Heyyyy ikan nemoo,jalanmu keren sekalii" Dengan jarak agak jauh eunhyuk berteriak pada donghae yang berjalan pelan dan mengejeknya.

Setelah para cool boy pergi,para evil girl kini sedang bersantai-santai karena hari ini para murid-murid di bebaskan dari kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp,ryeowook yang sedang memijat pundak heechul,dan eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol atau bergosip ria dengan leeteuk dan jaejong.  
~~WonKyu~~  
Sedangkan di tempat lain para anggota cool boy tengah berdiskusi untuk menentukan cara apa yang cocok untuk membalas ulah para evil girl.

"Uhhh pinggang dan pantat ku sakitt,pasti ini ulah monyet cantik itu" keluh donghae sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Gadis-gadis itu perlu di beri pelajaran,beraninya mereka membuat wajah tampan kita kotor dan bau" Seru siwon yang geram dengan tingkah gadis-gadis sexy tapi sangat menyebalkan.

"Nee,aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada cinderella itu,mulutnya sangat tajam sekali,rasanya aku ingin menciumnya agar mulut nya tidak berkata tajam lagi" Kali ini sang pangeran cina yang berbicara dengan membayangkan bibir heechul yang sexy tapi sangat tajam bila mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ahh aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai chef galak itu" Tiba-tiba yunho berseru dengan semangatnya,setelah sedari tadi merenung memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam pada chef di evil girl aka jaejoong.

"Aku sepertinya juga sudah mendapatkan ide untuk membuat gadis gembul yang sangat jahil itu menyesal karena telah mengerjaiku" Sahut siwon dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Nee,aku juga" Sahut yesung,kangin,dan hangeng secara bersamaan.

"Ahh aku belum mendapatkan ide untuk membalas dendam pada gadis monkey itu" Sahut donghae yang belum mendapatkan ide untuk membalas eunhyuk.

"Monyet sexy itu kan sangat suka stawberry" Sahut siwon.

"Aha,aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan" Sahut donghae dengan girangnya.

"Baiklahh,besok kita balas perbuatan para gadis nakal ituu" Seru kangin.

Setelah itu mereka beranjak dari markas mereka dan memutuskan untuk ke cafetaria,setelah insiden memalukan tadi perut mereka jadi sangat lapar dan perlu di isi.

~~HaeHyuk~~

Kini di koridor tengah ramai dengan namja-namja yang sedang mengagumi para wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy yang sedang lewat di depan evil girl kini sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria,mereka sangat lapar karena tenaga mereka terkuras untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk mengerjai para anggota cool boy.

Terlihat eunhyuk dan jaejoong yang sedang tebar pesona,dan kyuhyun yang sedang menggoda laki-laki tampan yang sedang memandang mereka.

"cepat sedikit,aku sudah sangat laparrrr" Sahut kyuhyun dengan nada merajuknya.

"Ne..neee...,Dasar gembul" Sahut leeteuk yang mengecilkan suaranya di akhir ucapannya,bisa gawat kalau magnae mereka yang manja tapi sangat jahil itu mendengar perkataannya.

~~At Cafetaria~~

"Kyu,kau dan heechullie cari tempat duduk saja,aku dan yang lainnya akan memesan makanan" Sahut sang angel aka leeteuk.

"Nee eonni" Sahut kyuhyun dan segera berjalan menuju bangku yang paling pojok.

"Haahhhh mereka lagi..mereka lagi..,malas sekali melihat mereka,apalagi ada gadis-gadis sok canti itu,uhh membuat ku jengkel saja" Sahut kyuhyun yang melihat para anggota cool boy yang di kerubuni gadis gadis sok cantik aka stella cs.

"Ada apa kyuu,wajahmu masam sekali" Tanya leteeuk pada kyuhyun setelah ia duduk di kursi sebelah kyuhyun.

"Itu ada gadis sok kecantikan" Sahut heechul cuek,tapi matanya terus memandang pangeran cina yang sedang berbicara dengan tiffany.

"uhh mataku sakitt,kenapa mereka harus ada di depan kita,membuat mataku iritasi saja" Sahut jaejong sambail memegang matanya.

"Dasar gadis-gadis sok cantik,kerjaannya hanya menggoda laki-laki kaya saja" Sahut leeteuk yang jengah melihat kecentilan stella cs.

"Uhhh si alien jelek itu kenapa selalu tebar pesona sih,saat bertemu dengan ku saja wajah nya sangat datar dan menyebalkan" Sahut ryeowook saat melihat yesung sedang di goda yuri.

"Dasar beruang playboy,baru di suguhi gadis genit seperti itu saja sudah tebar pesona" Kali ini sang chef di evil girl yang berbicara.

"Aku ingi sekali menumpahkan ramyeon ini ke wajah gadis-gadis centil itu" Sahut eunhyuk yang sedang memakan ramyeon nya.

Saat para anggota evil girl sedang asyik bercanda dan memakan makanan mereka,stela cs berjalan menuju meja para evil girl dan berhenti didepan para anggota evil girl dengan memasang wajah sombongnya.

"Hei gadis-gadis preman,untuk apa kalian di sini" Dengan nada sombongnya stella berbicara pada kyuhyun.

"Hei nonna berwajah plastik,mulutmu belum pernah merasakan sambal pedas yaa,kau tidak mau kan sambal ini masuk ke mulut mu?" Dengan sadisnya heechul membalas perkataan stella.

"Yakkk yeoja preman kau berani mengatai wajah ku wajah plastik ohh?"

"Bukannya wajah cantikmu itu memang hasil operasi plastik oh" Sahut kyuhyun dengan seringai evil nya.

"Yakk tapi setidak nya penampilanku menarik,tidak seperti kalian yang berantakan dan memakai barang-barang yang murahan,seperti orang miskin saja" Dengan kurang ajarnya stella menghina penampilan para anggopta evil girl.

"Hey nonna-nonna ke ganjenan,kau tau berapa harga sepatu yang aku pakai ini?dengan harga mobil mu yang murahan itu saja masih mahal sepatuku" Dengan nada jutek jaejong membalas perkataan stella cs yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Hehh kau berani dengan kita,aku bisa saja menyuruh appa ku untuk mengeluarkan kalian semua" Dengan sombongnya jessica mengancam para anggota evil girl.

"Owwww,benarkahh? Kau bisa mengeluarkan kita,dan di detik selanjutnya kau akan mendengar bahwa Js entertaiment sudah bangkrut" Sahut eunhyuk yang sudah jengan melihat kesombongan gadis-gadis yang menurut nya sangat mengganggu.

"Sudah pergi sana,kalian membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja" Kali ini anggota paling polos di evil girl a.k.a ryeowook yang berbicara.

"Huhh dasar gadis-gadis berantakan,ayo guys kita pergi"

Setelah stella cs pergi,kini anggota evil girl sedang bercanda dan melanjutkan makan mereka yang menit kemudian mereka sudah meninggalkan cafetaria dan kembali ke kelas.

~~At Class~~

Syuttt... Brukk...

"Awwww,yakk siapa yang menaruh kulit pisang di sini?" Murka eunhyuk yang terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Kau tak apa hyukkie?" Tanya leeteuk Sanbil membantu eunhyuk berdiri.

"Ohh kau kenapa monkay? Terpeleset yaa? Kasian sekali" Dengan tampang cildis nya donghae mengejek eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah.

"Yak ikan,pasti ini ulahmu kan?" Murka eunhyuk sambil memegang pinggangnya yang keseleo.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Itu balasan untuk mu yang telah membuat pingganggu keseleo,jadi kita impas kann?" Dengan memasang seringainya donghae berjalan menuju ke depan eunhyuk dan menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan eunhyuk.

"Yakk itu sih salh mu sendiri karena mengejekku duluan"

"Ohh benarkah,Habis wajahmu membuat ku ingin sekali menggodamu sih,ahh aku pergi dulu yaa nonna cantik"

"Pergi sana,ada kau di sini pinggangku malah tambah sakit"

"Cup..,Bye..bye cantikk" Setelah mencium pipi eunhyuk donghae segera berlari keluar kelas,karena di tau pasti dalam hitungan detik eunhyuk akan menghajarnya,

"Yakkkk ikan bantetttttttt,awwww"

"Hyukk kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya jaejong.

"Appooo" Rengek eunhyuk dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sini eonni bantu untuk memijit,kyu kau ambill kunci markas kita,dan buka pintunya"

"Ne eonni"

Setelah itu para anggota evil girl menuju markas mereka yaitu di atap sekolahan yang sudah di sulap menjadi ruangan yang ber ac dan memiliki fasilitas yang dan heechul membantu eunhyuk berjalan,sementara jaejoong dan ryeowook sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di atap untuk menyiapkan obat untuk eunhyuk.

~~Markas cool boy~~

Sementara itu saat ini anggota cool boy sedang bersantai dan mendengarkan cerita donghae yang berhasil membalas dendamnya pada eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya tadi eunhyuk tidak baik-baik saja hae" Tanya siwon.

"Sebenarnya aku kasian pada monyet cantik itu,sepertinya sakit nya lebih parah dari pada aku" Jawab donghae dengan wajah yang agak menyesal.

"Sudahlahhh,yang penting kan sudah impas,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membalaskan dendamku pada gadis-gadis sexy itu" Sahut yunho dengan seringai evilnya.

"Nee aku juga" Sahut anggota cool boy yang lain minus donghae.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan para anggota cool boy untuk membalas perbuatan anggota evil girl?Tunggu kelanjutannya nee.

Jangan lupa coment nee"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"COOL BOY AND EVIL GIRL"

Author : TyaWonKyu

Cast : WonKyu,HaeHyuk,HanChul,KangTeuk,YeWook,YunJae

Rated : T

Warning : GS,kalau gak suka gak usah di baca.

"HAPPY READING"

~Morning At Loker siswa~

"Kyaaaa..."

"Yak beruang mesum! Kau itu berisik sekali sih " Omel siwon yang berjalan di belakang yunho.

"Won di depan ada penampakan,kau duluan saja,aku takutt" Adu yunho dan bersembunyi di belakang siwon.

"Yaakkkk... Kau itu punya badan besar tapi takut pada hantu,sudah kita jalan lagi saja,sekalian membuktikan perkataan mu benar atau tidak"

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka,dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di lorong tempat loker siswa berada,sekaligus tempat di mana yunho berteriak.

"Yesung?" Panggil siwon ragu.

"nee,wae won?" Tanya yesung.

"Heh beruang mesum,jadi tadi kau teriak karena melihat yesung?" Tanya siwon sengit.

"Hehehe.. habis si alien ini berdiri di depan loker dengan mata melotot ,kan aku jadi kaget,mana auranya seram sekali" Bela yunho.

Pletakkk...

"Yakk beruang mesum,kau mengataiku seram eohh" Murka yesung dan menjitak kepala yunho.

"Ani! dan juga kenapa kalian selalu memanggil ku beruang mesum"

"Karena kau memang mesum" Jawab siwon dan yesung kompak.

"Tega sekali kalian ini" Gerutu yunho dengan wajah memelasnya yang malah membuat siwon dan yesung ingin muntah.

"Sudah diam kau! Sekarang mana kuncinya?"

"Ini,kau yakin ingin melakukannya won? Kau tau kan apa akibatnya?" Tanya yesung dan menyerahkan kunci pada siwon.

"Neee,aku sudah selesai,kaliann sudah selesai belum?" Tanya siwon dan kembali menutup loker tersebut.

"Sudah" Jawab yunho dan yesung.

Lalu setelah itu mereka kembali ke markas mereka untuk melanjutkan tidur mereka,ngomong-ngomong ini masih jam 4 pagi lohh,dan pangeran-pangeran tampan ini rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

~~WonKyu~~

"Teukieee tunggu aku" Teriak heechul dari belakang leteuk.

"Oh Chullie? Mana jaejongie?" Tanya leeteuk.

"Itu dia di belakang"

"Ada apa eonni?" Tanya jaejong yang muncul dari belakang heechul

"Tidak ada apa-apa,kalian ingin ikut kami ke loker ? Kami ingin mengambil barang-barang kami"

"Nee kami ikut" Jawab heechul.

~Loker siswa~

"Eommaaa... Psp kuuuu..." Teriak kyuhyun setelah melihat psp nya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Andwae..." Kali ini teriakan yang sangat dasyat berasal dari duo chef di evil girl dan juga tak ketinggalan sang leader menyusul setelahnya.

"Yakkk... ada apa dengan kalian?" Murka heechul yang kupingnya sudah panas mendengar teriakan teman-temannya.

"Hiks.. eonniii... psp kuuuuuuuuu" Adu kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari heechul.

"Sudah-sudahh,nanti kita beli psp yang baru nee?" Bujuk heechul yang tidak tega melihat raut kesedihan di wajah dongsaeng kesayangan nya.

"Lalu kalian kenapa?" Tanya heechul pada leeteuk,jaejong dan juga ryeowook.

"Lihat ini eonni,spatulaku patahhhh,iss ini kan spatula kesayangan kuuuu" Adu jaejong dengan kalimat merajuk di akhirnya.

"Lalu kau?" Tunjuk heechul pada ryeowook.

"Hiksss buku-buku resep ku hilang semuaaaaaa,siapa sih yang berani mengambilnyaa"

"chullieee,celengan kodok ku hilanggg,huhuhu... tapi tak apa,untung isinya sudah ke pindahkan,dan yang berada di celengan itu hanya tinggal uang koin saja,itu pun tidak terlalau banyak" Kini giliran sang leader yang mengeluh.

"Sudah-sudah,sekarang kita kembali ke kelas,kita fikirkan masalah ini nanti" Lerai heechul.

Setelah itu anggota evil girl bersama-sama menuju ke kelas,di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu eunhyuk,dan mereka juga menceritakan masalah yang menimpa mereka di loker siswa tadi.

~~WonKyu~~

_Ke esokan harinya_

"Annyeong eonnideullll" Teriak kyuhyun dan di sambut senyuman oleh teman-temannya.

"Annyeong kyuiee,kau semangat sekali pagi ini" Sahut jaejong.

"Nee,semalam appa memberiku psp baruuu,dan ini limited edition lohhh"

"Wahhh chukke nee kyu" Sahut heechul dan memeluk kyuhyun.

"Cha.. kau kan baru mendapat psp baru,jadi nanti kau harus mentraktir kami nee" semangat eunhyuk dan di hadiahi deatglear oleh kyuhyun.

"Huuu.. kemarin saja teriak sakit,sekarang dengan semangatnya minta traktiran" Sambar ryeowook dan mendapat deatglear dari eunhyuk.

"Benar itu kata ryeowookie,tumben sekali kau pintar eoh" Tambah heechul mendukung ryeowook.

"Aku kan memang sudah pintar dari dulu chullie eonni..." Jawab ryeowook dengan percaya dirinya.

"Isss... aku menyesal mengatai mu pintar"

"Uhh eon.."

"Sudah-sudah,duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing,pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai" Lerai leeteuk dan di balas anggukan oleh dongsaengnya.

~Skip~

#Jam olahraga

"Eonnie kau melihat sepatu olahraga kuu? Aku sudah mencari di loker ku tapi tidak ada?" Tanya kyuhyun yang di jawab gelengan oleh leeteuk.

"Hah..hahh..hah.. kyu kau mencari sepatu mu?" Tanya jaejong setelah mengatur nafasanya.

"Nee.. eonni tau sepatuku di mana?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Itu ada di atas pohon dekat lapangan basket" Jawab jaejong dan setelah itu duduk di dekat ryeowook.

"Yakkk... kenapa bisa ada di sana,eooni temani aku mengambil sepatu kuu" Teriak kyuhyun menarik tangan heechul untuk di ajaknya ke lapangan basket.

"Yak... yak.. pelan-pelan saja kyu!" Teriak heechul yang pergelangan tangannya sudah sakit karena di tarik kyuhyun.

"Yakkk... kenapa tinggi sekali sih,eonni bagaimana mengambilnya" Rengek kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di poutkan.

"Hehh.. itu tidak terlalu tinggi,kau panjat saja,nanti kalau kau jatuh akan aku tangkap" Sahut heechul.

"Yang benar saja,kau menyuruh orang tercantik di SUPER JUNIOR HIGH SCOOL untuk memanjat pohon?" Teriak kyuhyun yang di hadiahi heechul dengan dengusan.

"Cerewet sekakli kau ini,kalau tidak mau yaa sudah,tidak usah pakai sepatu saja"

"Baiklahh,iss hari yang buruk"

"Hati-hati kyu,dan jangan lama-lama"

"Nee,cerewet sekali kau eon" Sungut kyuhyun.

"Hiss... aku kan cuman memberi tau" Ketus heechul.

"Yakkk.. dapatt.. " Girang kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan tubuh nya oleng dan siap jatuh.

"Kyuu awass..." Teriak heechul yang melihat kyuhyun akan jatuh dari pohon.

"Kyaaaa..."

Brukk.. Cupp...

'eohh kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali? Dan sepertinya bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut' Gumam kyuhyun dalam merasa agak aneh kyuhyun pun membuka matanya.

"Kyaaaaa.. yak.. choi pervet apa yang kau lakukan eoh,mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan nee" Teriak kyuhyun setelah melihat bahwa ia mencium sekaligus menindih tubuh siwon.

"Hehh gadis evil,seharusnya kau itu minta maaf,bukan malah menuduh ku" Omel siwon dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Itu memang benar kannn,ahh dan satu lagi! Pasti ini ulahmu kan,menggantung sepatuku di atas pohon" Tuduh kyuhyun.

"Mwoo? Kenapa kau menuduh ku? Sudah tidak minta maaf menuduh orang sembarangan lagi" Bela siwon dan bangun dari Posisi duduknya.

"Itu sudah terlihat dari tampangmu,iss dasar.. sok cari perhatian.." Omel kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah siwon.

"Untuk apa mencari perhatian evil macam kau,tidak ada gunanya!" Jawab siwon dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Isss dasar namja jelekk!" Teriak kyuhyun.

"Dahhh gadis gembulll" Teriak siwon dan melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun,setelah itu iya pun lari menuju lapangan olahraga,takut terkena amukan sang putri evil karena mengatainya gembul.

"Yakkkk CHOI SIWONNNNNNNNNN" Teriak kyuhyun.

"Aigoo kyuu,kuping ku panas mendengar teriakan cetar membahana mu" Teriak heechul dan menutup telingnya.

"Aku sebal eonniii" Rengek kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah,sekarang kita ke lapangan olahraga saja" Sahut heechul tanpa memperdulikan rengekan kyuhyun.

~Lapangan olahraga~

"Kyu sepatumu sudah ketemu?" Tanya leeteuk.

"Sudah eonni" Sahut kyuhyun cuek.

"Tadi ku dengar kau ciuman dengan siwon nee?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"Itu tidak sengajaa,jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu,menyebalkan!" Kesal kyuhyun dan berjalan mendahului sahabanya.

"Isss seharusnya tadi kalian ikut,sungguh menyenangkan sekali melihat raja es dan ratu evil berciuman" Sahut heechul lengkap dengan seringainya.

'Bukannya ratu evil itu dirimu sendiri' Guman leeteuk,jaejong,ryeowook,dan eunhyuk.

~~Wonkyu~~

~At Cafetaria~

"Eonni pesankan seperti biasa nee" Perintah kyuhyun dengan cengiran.

" Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" Sambar heechul

Saat para anggota evil girl sedang asyik bercanda, lagi-lagi stela cs menghampiri anggota evil girl dan membuat keributan.

"Heh mau apalagi kalian" Sahut heechul.

"Tidak ada,hanya ingin melihat gadis preman makan seperti apa"

"Yakkk ka..." Belum selesai berbicara perkataan stella sudah di potong.

"Stoppp!" Teriiak hangeng sebelum pertengkaran antara heechul dan stella semakin menjadi.

"Kauu!" Teriak heechul.

"Mwoo?" Sahut hangeng cuek.

"Isss... heh cina oleng,kau tidak usah ikut campur,ini masalah kami dengan gadis-gadis kecentilan ini,jadi kau jangan ikut campur,karena mulut ku sudah gatal sekali ing.."

"Cup... Uhhh mulut ini terlalu manis untuk berkata pedas,sudah sekarang kalian pergi dari sini" Dengan kurang ajarnya hangeng memotong perkataan heechul dengan cara mengecup bibirnya.

"Hai cantik,aku pergi dulu nee, Cup.." Setelah menyuruh stella cs pergi hangeng kembali mendekati heechul dan berpamitan padanya,tidak lupa ia mencuri ciuman di pipi heechul.

Ohh sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu,kita hitung saja...

1..

2...

3...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriakan yang membahana kini memenuhi cafetaria yang sudah di padati siswa dan siswi.

"Cina oleng... awas saja kau!" Murka heechul sambil memegang bibir dan juga pipinya yang tadi di cium oleh hangeng.

"Aigooo... aku tidak percaya si cina oleng itu berani mencium mu" Sahut leeteuk dengan wajah syok nya.

"Dia sepertinya sudah bosan hidup" Sahut kyuhyun dengan seringai evilnya.

"Neee,berdoa saja besok dia masih hidup" Gumam eunhyuk menyetujui perkataan kyuhyun.

"Eonnie tadi bagai mana ras.."Belum selesai ryewook berbicara,bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh jaejong.

'Anak ini bosan hidup juga yaa' Guman kyuhyun,eunhyuk,leeteuk,dan jaejong dalam hati.

"Cha kita kembali ke kelas" Sahut leeteuk dan menarik tangan heechul dengan perlahan,ngomong-ngomong aura heechul saat ini sangat mengerikan,teman-temanya saja sampai merinding di buatnya.

"Awas saja kau cina oleng,kau sudah menggali kuburanmu sendiri" Gumam heechul dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Rivew nee,mian kalau banyak typo. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"COOL BOY AND EVIL GIRL"

Author : TyaWonKyu

Cast : WonKyu,HaeHyuk,HanChul,KangTeuk,YeWook,YunJae

Rated : T

Warning : GS,kalau gak suka gak usah di baca.

"HAPPY READING"

"Eomaaaaa.. " Teriakan yang sangat kencang mengawali pagi di kediaman cho family.

"Uhukk... kyunnie jangan berteriak! membuat appa tersedak saja" Teriak appa cho setelah reda dari batuknya.

"Kau juga berteriak yeobo" Sahut cho eomma saat lewat di hadapan cho appa.

"Uhukk.. uhukk.. aigoo apa salahku,pagi-pagi sudah tersedak dua kali " Gumam appa cho yang kembali tersedak kopinya,kali ini karena mendengar perkataan sang istri.

"Ada apa kyunie? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak?" Tanya eomma cho setelah tiba di depan kamar kyuhyun yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Eomma melihat sepatu kyu yang di belikan appa kemarin? Kyu lupa menaruhnya di mana?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sang eomma.

"Bukannya ada di ruang tamu,kau kan kemarin lupa membawanya ke kamarmu!" Sahut eomma cho dan setelah itu meninggalkan kyuhyun untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Eoh aku lupa,karena memikirkan insiden kemarin aku jadi lupa menyimpan sepatu baruku" gumam kyuhyun dan segera turun menuju ruang tamu untuk memakai sepatu.

"Ohh chagi,tumben sudah rapi" Tanya appa cho setelah melihat kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya.

"ya sudah besok aku malas-malasan saja" Jawab kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di poutkan.

"Aigoo.. putri cantik appa ngambek eoh?" Goda appa cho dan medapat delikan dari kyuhyun.

"Eommaa..." Adu kyuhyun pada sang eomma yang berada di dapur.

"Yeoboooo,berhenti menggoda kyunie" Sahut eomma cho dari dapur.

"Neee,Eoh kyu nanti malam appa ingin mengajak mu makan malam bersama rekan bisnis appa,dan kau harus ikut,atau psp mu akan appa sita" Pinta appa cho dan mengancam kyuhyun yang akan membantah perkataannya.

"Isss... appa menyebalkan! Ya sudah kyunnie berangkat" Jawab kyuhyun dan setelah ittu berpamitan pada sang appa dan juga sang eomma yang berada di dapur.

~YeWook~

"Simply It's simply Baby simply You're simply beautiful" Gumam ryeowook yang sedang berjalan di lorong kelas dengan earphone di telinganya.

Brukk...

"Yakkk...jalan pakai mata dong" Teriakan yang sangat dasyat memecah keheningan yanng terjadi di lorong yang masih sepi itu.

"Hehh.. adik kecil,kau itu bodoh atau apa,jalan itu pakai kaki,bukan pakai mata" Sahut sang pelaku penabrakan yang ternyata adalah yesung.

"Isss sudah menabrak orang sembarangan malah mengatai bodoh,tidak tau sopan santun sekali sih" Teriak ryeowook yang sebal karena yesung telah mengatainya bodoh.

"Ne.. Mianhae adik kecil,dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu,kau mau ku cium oeh?" Sahut yesung dan berjalan mendekati ryeowook.

"Yakkk... kau mau apa? Jangan dekat-dekat!" Teriak ryeowook dan melangkah ke belakang untuk menghindari yesung.

"Eohh memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa?" Tanya yesung dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa! dasar alien menyebalkan" Jawab ryeowook dan setelah itu pergi dari hadapan yesung atau lebih tepatnya berlari dengan wajah yang merona.

"Imut sekali sih bocah itu,aku jadi ingin memilikinya" Gumam yesung dengan senyum tampannya.

~WonKyuu~

"Anyeonggggg..." Teriak kyuhyun dari arah pintu.

"Aigoo.. seperti biasa,kau sealu membuat telingaku sakit setiap kau datang kyu" Sahut heechul dengan juteknya.

"Hehehe.. mian eonni,aku sedang senang hari ini" Sahut kyuhyun lengkap dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau senang sekali hari ini?" Tanya eunhyuk yang penasaran melihat kyuhyun pagi-pagi sudah sangat ceria.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,aku hanya sedang senang saja" Jawab kyuhyun dan di balas anggukan oleh eunhyuk.

"Ohh eonnideul sepertinya nanti malam aku tidak bisa ikut ke mall,appa mengajak ku makan malam bersama rekan bisnisnya,mianhae nee?" Dengan wajah memelasnya kyuhyun memeberi tau para anggota evil girl bahwa ia tidak bisa mengikuti agenda rutin mingguan mereka.

"Nee tak apa kyunnie" Jawab leeteuk mewakili anggota evil girl yang lain.

"Cha kembali ke tempat kalian,pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai" Sahut heechul.

~YunJae~

_At Cafetaria_

"Eonni seperti biasa ne" Teriak kyuhyun dan di angguki oleh jaejong.

"Ahjumma jjamyeon dua" Ucap jaejong dan yunho bersamaan.

"Yakk beruang mesum,aku duluan yang pesan! Kau antri sana" Teriak jaejong tepat di depan wajah yunho.

"Haiss.. menyebalkan sekali" Sahut yunho cuek dan pergi menuju ke arah belakang untuk mengantri.

"Tumben sekali di tidak mengamuk,dasar aneh" gumam jaejong yang heran melihat tingkah yunho yang tidak seperti biasanya,ahh uri jaejong ternyata sangat memperhatikan yunho.

"Wahh jae eonni ternyata sangat memperhatikan yunho ne" Goda eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat deatglear mematikan dari jaejong.

"Diam kau,bawa ini" Sahut jaejong dan menyerahkan nampan yang berisi makanan mereka pada eunhyuk.

"Ishhh galak sekali sih" Gumam eunhyuk dan segera pergi dari hadapan jaejong.

~WonKyu~

"Kyuhyuniee cepat turun,nanti kita bisa terlambat" Teriak eomma cho dari ruang tamu.

"Ne eomma,kyunnie sudah selesai" Sahut kyuhyun dari arah tangga.

"Aigoo putri appa cantik sekali" Puji appa cho setelah melihat penampilan kyuhyun yang sangat ini kyuhyun mengenakan dres berwarna biru dan juga sepatu high hells yang tidak terlalu tinggi,dan tak lupa di kepalanya bertengger bando berenda yang warnanya sama dengan warna dres yang ia pakai.

"Appa bisa saja,cha kita berangkat" Seru kyuhyun dengan wajah yang itu mereka pun berangkat menuju salah satu restoran terkenal di seoul.

~WonKyu~

"Annyeonghaseo" Sapa appa cho pada keluarga choi yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu.

"Ahh annyeonghaseo,kalian sudah datang rupanya,silahkan duduk" Jawab kepala keluarga choi dan mempersilahkan anggota keluarga cho untuk duduk.

"Kyuhyun beri salam" Sahut appa cho.

"Nee,annyeonghaseo ahjusshi,ahjumma,cho kyuhyun imnida" Salam kyuhyun dengan sopannya,berbanding terbalik saat bersama teman-temannya.

_Kyuhyun pov_

"Aigoo kyunie,kau sudah besar sekali,cantik pula" Puji choi ahjumma pada ku,ahh kenapa di sini sangat panas.

"Ahh kalian hanya berdua saja" Tanya appa cho pada choi ahjussi.

"Ahh anio,putra ku sedang di toilet" Jawab choi ahjusshi,putra? Berarti dia namja? Ahh aku jadi penasaran.

"Kyunie kau sekolah di super junior high school kan?" Tanya choi ahjumma padaku,ahh bagaimana ia bisa tau.

"Eomma yang memberi tahu" Sahut eomma seakan tahu isi fikiranku.

"Ne ahjumma,memang ada ap.."

"Annyeonghaseo,mianhae saya terlambat" Tiba-tiba perkataanku di potong oleh sebuah suara,ahh mengapa aku sangat familiar dengan suara nya yah.

"Kauu..." Teriakku saat menengok ke samping untuk melihat pria yang memotong perkataan ku tadi.

_Kyuhyun pov end_

"Kau.." Teriak kyuhyun dan pria yang baru datang tadi.

"Yakk choi siwon/cho kyuhyun,sopan sedikit" Sahut appa choi dan appa cho.

"Nee.." Sahut kyuhyun dan siwon secara bersamaan,setelah itu siwon pun duduk di samping kyuhyun,karena memang hanya bangku itu yang kosong.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ternyata" Sahut appa choi.

"Ahh kalau begitu kita tidak usah repot-repot mendekatkan kalian berdua" Sahut appa cho dan di angguki oleh appa choi.

"Maksud appa?" Tanya kyuhyun yang bingung mendengar pernyataan appanya.

"Ahh sebenarnya tujuan dari makan malam ini adalah untuk memperkenalkan kalian sekaligus menentukan tanggal pertunangan kalian" Jawab eomma choi dengan santainya.

"Mwoo tunangann?" Teriak kyuhyun dan siwon.

"Hiss.. Kalian ini suka sekali berteriak sihh..." Sahut eomma cho dan mengusap telinganya.

"Eomma.. aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan kuda ini" Rengek kyuhyun pada sang eomma dan tidak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh eomma cho.

"Appa.. appa tidak serius kan? Bertunangan? Dengan cho kkyuhyun?" Tanya siwon pada sang appa.

"Nee dan kalian tidak bisa menolak,atau fasilitas kalian kami tarik" Sahut appa cho dengan santainya,sedangkan dua orang di depannya sedang melebarkan matanya.

"Aigoo... Aku tidak mau bertunangan appaaa!" Rengek kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya,aegyo.

"Calon menantuku imut sekali sih" Sahut eomma choi dan mencubit pipi kyuhyun.

"Cha mari kita mulai makan malamnya,ahh dan acara pertunangan kalian akan di adakan minggu depan" Sahut appa choi dan di angguki oleh appa cho,sebenarnya tampa mereka tahu bahwa dua korban perjodohan ini sedang merutuk dalam hati.

'Sial.. kenapa harus dengan choi kuda mesum itu' -Kyuhyun

'Shitt.. Cho kyuhyun?Mimpi apa akau semalam' –Siwon

Setelah itu mreka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka,walaupun yang menikmati hanya orang tua saja,sedangkan dua orang lainnya sibuk memakan makanan mereka,dan sesekali saling lirik dan melempar deatglear.

~Wonkyu~

Brakk...

"Yakk cho kyuhyun,kau bosan hidup eoh?" Teriak heechul yang kaget mendengar pintu terbanting,dan saat ia melihat ke arah pintu ternyata pelakunya adalah kyuhyun.

"Huhuhu eonniee,hidup ku sebentar lagi akan hancurr" Rengek kyuhyun dan memeluk heechul.

"Haiss.. kau kenapa eoh,pagi-pagi sudah bertingkah berlebihan" Sahut heechul.

"Akan ku beri tau,tetapi kalian jangan teriak ne" Dengan nada memelas kyuhyun memperingatkan teman-temannya.

"Neee" Seru anggota evil girl kompak.

"akuakanbertunangandengansiwon" Seru kyuhyun dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda.

"Yakkk.. kau itu bicara atau ng rap sih" Teriak heechul yang gemas dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya itu.

"Pelan-pelan ok" Sahut leeteuk dengan nada lembutnya.

" . .siwon" Kali ini kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada yang tidak terlalu keras tapi penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Apaaaaa?" Seru anggota evil girl dengan kompaknya,yang benar saja tunangan?siwon dan kyuhyun?sungguh tidak bisa di percaya.

"Neeee... dan pertunangannya akan di laksanakan minggu depan! Aissss bisa gila aku" Dengan tidak elitnya kyuhyun duduk di lantai dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Yak..yakk.. kau itu,sudah bangun! Jangan seperti orang gila fikirkan bagaimana caranya agar pertunangan itu batal" Dengan bijaknya heechul menghentikan kegilaan kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

'Tumben dia bijak,biasanya penuh dengan emosi' Ahh itu suara hati para anggota evil girl,yaa heran saja,heechul?berkata bijak? Sungguh mengejutkan dan sangat langka.

~Wonkyu~

"Jadi apa kalian sudah ada ide untuk membatalkan acara pertunangan kyuhyun?" Tanya leeteuk memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit,dan informasi saja saat ini para anggota evil girl sedang berada di atap sekolah,tujuan mereka berkumpul ialah untuk membahas rencana pembatalan pertunangan kyuhyun dan siwon,tetapi sejak mereka sampai hingga sudah sepuluh menit di sana tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka suara dan memulai pembicaraan,sampai akhirnya sang ledear yang sudah bosan membuka suara.

"Aniii..." Jawab anggota evil girl dengan kompaknya.

"Aisss.. jinjja.. Kepala ku pusingg" Teriak kyuhyun dan mengagetkan anggota evil girl yang sedang serius mencari ide.

Brakk..

"ahhh.. annyeong princess.." Sapa yunho pada para anggota evil girl,di belakang yunho muncul anggota cool boy yang lain,ahh tadi itu yang membanting pintu adalah yunho.

"Mau apa kalian? Mengganggu saja!" Tanya heechul dengan nada juteknya.

"Ahh kami merindukan kalian,oleh karena itu kami kesini" Jawab hangeng dengan santainya,setelah itu para anggota cool boy berjalan menuju para anggota evil girl dan duduk di sebelah nya,denggan posisi donghae duduk di samping eunhyuk yang duduk di lantai dan bersandar di tembok pembatas,lalu jaejong dan yunho yang duduk di bangku yang berada di depan gazebo,sedangkan leeteuk,kangin,ryeowook,dan yesung duduk di gazebo yang berada di sudut atap sekolah,sedangkan siwon,kyuhyun,heechul,dan hanggeng duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan gazebo.

"Yakkk.. cina oleng,menjauh dari ku!" –Heechul

"Yakk.. kudaa sempittt.." –Kyuhyun

"Ikan cucut jangan pegang-pegang" –Eunhyuk.

"Geser sedikit racon,badan mu itu besar tau' –Leeteuk

"Apa lihat-lihat" –Jaejong

"Aigoo.. yesungie sangat harum" Ryeowook.

Ahh itulah teriakan yang di keluarkan oleh para anggota evil girl setelah para anggota cool boy duduk di samping mereka,dan untuk yang terakhir,tidak usah di dengarkan,ryeowook memang seperti itu –polos tapi agak yahh begitu lahh- .

"Yakk sebenarnya kalian ada maksud apa datang ke sini" Teriak heechul yang sudah risih melihat kelakuan para anggota cool boy.

"Kami ingin berkerja sama dengan kalian" Sahut Donghae yang sedang sibuk mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuh eunhyuk.

"Yakk diam atau ku tendang kau" Teriak eunhyuk yang risih di pegang-pegang oleh donghae.

"Kerja sama untuk apa?" Tanya jaejong yang matanya sibuk memelototi yunho.

"Membatalkan pertunanganku dan putri evil ini" Jawab siwon dan menarik kyuhyun ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Yakkk lepass..." Murka kyuhyun dan menendang siwon hingga terjatuh.

"Auwww yakkk kasar sekali sih,mau kucium eoh" Teriak siwon dan memegang pantatnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai.

"Yakkk bisa diam tidak sih,kalian fikir ini hutan,tidak usah teriak kan bisa,membuat telingaku sakit saja" Teriak heechul yang sudah jengah mendengar teriakan di sekitarnya,ahh bukannya tadi dia juga berteriak.

"Eonni kau juga berteriak" Sahut ryeowook dengan polosnya,dan di hadiahi deatglear oler heechul.

"Adik kecil diam saja,kau mau di potong-potong oleh ratu evil eoh?" Sahut yesung cuek.

"Anii" Jawab ryeowook dengan bibir yang di poutkan.

"Jadi apa kalian mempunyai ide untuk membatalkan pertunangan si kuda dan putri evil?" Sahut heechul memecah keheningan.

"Ahhhhh aku ada ide!" Teriak kyuhyun yang mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di atap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeongg i'm backkkkkkk,ahh kelar juga nih chap,mianhae baru update,kira-kira apa yaa ide kyuhyun? Apa ada yang penasarann? Kayaknya enggak,ahhh ya sudahh jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian nee,mian kalau banyak typo,author juga manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL"

Ps: Chap depan gak bisa janji update cepat,doakan saja mood dan waktu mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini.


End file.
